


You’re a Conceited Stalkerish Asshole, But I Don’t Mind

by ReBeL93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ...but Derek doesn't really mind, ...is sweet and poetic and sad and angsty, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beacon Hills and London Time Difference, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Disney Movies are mentioned, During and Post Season 04, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hitchcock Movies are mentioned, M/M, Manly Tears, Mystery Texter, Romance, Stalkerish Behavior, Sweet Jackson, Texting, Unknown Number, halemore, rated T for language i guess, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek receives a text and then slowly but promptly falls in love.<br/>---<br/>Unknown: I'm glad you're not dead.</p>
<p>Me: Thanks, I guess. Who is this?</p>
<p>Unknown: It doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a Conceited Stalkerish Asshole, But I Don’t Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December, but am just now posting this, deciding that it's finished since I'm not sure if I should keep going... anyway, I hope you all like it and be prepared for more Halemore fics from me because I have quite a few in progress. I hope you enjoy this and please forgive me if it's too OOC for you, this is my first attempt at Teen Wolf fanfiction. Comments and kudos are love and I appreciate every single one of them. Enjoy, my fellow Halemore shipping darlings, there aren't enough of us in the world.
> 
> P.S. I loathe text speak so there isn't any in this fic. And enjoy all the clever screen names Derek gives 'Jackson' throughout the fic.
> 
> P.P.S. It's text messages for the first part of this fic and then when the POV changes it's more actual writing on my part. Okay, that it's it. Now enjoy.

**Beacon Hills, California**

**Sunday, November 9th, 2014**

It started shortly after he came back from being his 16 year old self. And the first message wasn’t something that a normal person would receive, so when Derek saw that new text message from an unknown number that couldn’t possibly be for anyone else, he answered it against his better judgment.

_[07:17 AM]_

_Unknown: I'm glad you're not dead._

[07:24 AM]

Me: Thanks, I guess. Who is this?

_[07:25 AM]_

_Unknown: It doesn't matter._

[07:25 AM]

Me: I'd say that it does.

_[07:27 AM]_

_Unknown: It doesn't._

\---

**Monday, November 17th, 2014**

The second time it happened was just after the shooting where he didn’t have any of his werewolf powers for help and he had to use a gun instead of his claws.

_[11:36 AM]_

_Unknown: You should stop getting into situations where you almost die._

[12:01 PM]

Me: Again, who is this?

_[12:04 PM]_

_Unknown: Someone who's questioning whether you have any sense of self-preservation or sanity left._

[12:05 PM]

Me: First, I don't see how that concerns you. And second, I'm trying to protect people. That doesn’t mean I don't value my own life.

_[12:07 PM]_

_Unknown: It concerns me because I make it my concern. And also, stop being a fucking idiot and admit to people when you need help._

[12:10 PM]

Me: Fuck off.

_[12:10 PM]_

_Unknown: You first._

\---

**Monday, December 1st, 2014**

The next time it happened, he was almost expecting it. And he wasn’t disappointed even though he didn’t see the message until well after he rested after the event of his evolution from man to wolf.

_[01:13 AM]_

_Unknown: Don't ever not-die again or I'll kill you._

[06:27 AM]

Me: That made no sense.

_[06:46 AM]_

_Unknown: Neither does dying and then turning into a giant fur ball._

[06:54 AM]

Me: Seriously, who the hell are you?!

_[07:01 AM]_

_Unknown: Someone who cares._

[07:03 AM]

Me: I doubt it.

_[07:04 AM]_

_Unknown: I know._

\---

**Friday, December 5th, 2014**

Soon after the last time he received a message, Derek begrudgingly instigated the next correspondence because not knowing whose texting him about his own life was driving him up the wall and he hated when he didn’t know something. Like who could possibly be stalking him for instance.

[10:37 PM]

Me: I need to know who this is because it's driving me crazy.

[11:02 PM]

Me: I'm serious.

[11:21 PM]

Me: You should be honored that I'm even bothering to do this. I don't talk to people if I can help it.

_[11:54 PM]_

_Unknown: I'm aware. And you need to chill. I was fucking sleeping._

[11:59 PM]

Me: It's not even that late.

**Saturday, December 6th, 2014**

_[12:01 AM]_

_Unknown: For you. I'm starting my day._

[12:02 AM]

Me: ...okay. Now tell me. Who is this?

_[12:04 AM]_

_Unknown: If you want to know so badly, why don't you figure it out?_

[12:04 AM]

Me: That's what I'm trying to do.

_[12:05 AM]_

_Unknown: Not very well apparently._

[12:06 AM]

Me: Fuck off.

_[12:06 AM]_

_Unknown: You first._

\---

**Sunday, December 7th, 2014**

Not long after the last conversation between himself and his stalker, Derek did a little investigating. If you count stealing Scott and Stiles’ phones and looking through them as investigating that is. He wanted to make sure that the two idiots weren’t fucking with him and when he saw no evidence what so ever that they had been texting him while blocking their numbers, Derek easily gave them their phones back without them even knowing he stole them in the first place.

But since Scott and Stiles were the only suspects he could think of, he was at a loss as to who would be texting him.

[01:46 AM]

Me: I'm assuming this is a guy but this isn't Stiles or Scott.

_[02:03 AM]_

_Unknown: No shit._

_[02:03 AM]_

_Unknown: Why aren't you asleep?_

[02:04 AM]

Me: Don't feel like it.

_[02:05 AM]_

_Unknown: In other words... you can't._

[02:07 AM]

Me: No, not really.

_[02:08 AM]_

_Unknown: I've been there._

[02:10 AM]

Me: Yeah?

_[02:10 AM]_

_Unknown: Yeah._

He decided to actually try and sleep after that. Wondering who his mystery texter/stalker was and why they would have trouble sleeping.

_[02:43 PM]_

_Unknown: Did you sleep at all?_

[03:02 PM]

Me: Some.

_[03:06 PM]_

_Unknown: Good._

He wasn’t used to someone checking on him. Even if it wigged him out a little, it had been a while since someone actually cared to know about his well-being. It was kind of nice. Creepy, but nice all the same.

\---

**Tuesday, December 9th, 2014**

After he had calmed down after his first full moon as a wolf and more than a day after the last transaction (and a lot of internal battles with himself about not doing it), Derek decided to text his stalker again.

[12:39 AM]

Me: I've decided to just list you as 'stalkerish asshole' in my contacts.

_[01:08 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: I'm honored._

_[01:08 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: Have you given up on figuring out who I am?_

[01:13 AM]

Me: For now.

_[01:14 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: Well, in the meantime... just do this 'stalkerish asshole' a favor and not die._

[01:15 AM]

Me: I'll try.

_[01:15 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: Good. Now go the fuck to sleep._

[01:16 AM]

Me: Fuck off.

_[01:16 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: You first._

 

_[08:24 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: So, how was last night? Did you catch any rabbits?_

[09:02 AM]

Me: No. I'm not an animal.

_[09:05 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: Your new tail says otherwise._

[09:06 AM]

Me: See, that's why you're 'stalkerish asshole'. That's fucking creepy.

_[09:08 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: But you still continue to text me. I wonder why..._

_[09:08 AM]_

_Stalkerish Asshole: It must be my charm. It can even be sensed through text._

[09:10 AM]

Me: I just changed your name to 'conceited stalkerish asshole'.

_[09:10 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: I've been called worse, darling._

[09:11 AM]

Me: Don't call me that.

_[09:12 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Too late. You're now listed as 'darling Derek' in my contacts._

[09:13 AM]

Me: I hate you.

_[09:13 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: No you don't._

And the weirdest thing was that his stalker might actually be right. He didn’t hate him at all.

\---

**Friday, December 12th, 2014**

He didn’t text his stalker again for a few days and he only did it because he was seriously hungry, but he couldn’t decide what he wanted to eat and thought he would get someone else’s opinion.

[05:37 PM]

Me: Chinese or Italian?

_[05:43 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Depends. Are you talking about Great Wall or Panda's Paradise? Pizza Hut or Alfie's?_

[05:46 PM]

Me: Is there a difference? It's either Chinese or Italian, no matter which one it is.

_[05:47 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: That's blasphemous talk. If I was within smacking range I would pop you in the back of the head._

_[05:48 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Now, if you're going Chinese always go to PP because it's made fresh and the owner Mae is a saint that always remembers your order._

_[05:49 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: For Italian, go to Alfie's because it's a family place and all the food is secret recipes straight from Italy._

[05:51 PM]

Me: You know an awful lot about take out.

_[05:51 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: I know an obscene amount about food, period._

[05:52 PM]

Me: And I can assume that you're from here. Since you know so much about the local restaurants.

_[05:53 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Assume away._

_[05:53 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: But seriously. Have some steamed dumplings or tomato and basil bruschetta for me._

[05:55 PM]

Me: Will do.

 

[07:10 PM]

Me: Those dumplings were fucking delicious.

_[07:26 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Told you._

They really were. And he had a feeling that he would become Mae’s best costumer.

\---

**Thursday, December 18th, 2014**

Since Braeden had left and whatever friends with benefits thing that they had was over, Derek was always alone in bed and therefore his night terrors came with a vengeance. And it was after quite a terrible one that he found himself seeking out his stalker once again, just so he had someone to talk to.

[01:03 AM]

Me: I suck at everything.

_[01:09 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: I know the feeling. Want to talk about it or something?_

[01:11 AM]

Me: What does the 'or something' entail?

_[01:12 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Whatever you want it to I guess._

[01:13 AM]

Me: Random Q&A? I take a turn then you take a turn then so on...

_[01:15 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Alright, go._

[01:16 AM]

Me: Dogs or cats?

_[01:16 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Dogs. Definitely dogs. I have a bulldog named Bones, he's chubby and awesome._

_[01:17 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Favorite color?_

[01:19 AM]

Me: Green. Bones? You couldn't come up with anything more original?

_[01:21 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: I'm counting that insult as your question. And for your information, he's named after the hot doctor on Star Trek played by the beautiful and talented Karl Urban._

[01:21 AM]

Me: Oh. Okay. That’s pretty cool then.

_[01:22 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: I know. Favorite Disney movie?_

[01:23 AM]

Me: Seriously?

_[01:23 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Yes. Now fucking answer. I know you have one. Everyone does._

[01:24 AM]

Me: Fine. Any Disney movie or just the animated ones?

_[01:24 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Animated._

[01:26 AM]

Me: Beauty and the Beast.

_[01:27 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Aw. Sorry, that's adorable._

[01:28 AM]

Me: Fuck off.

_[01:28 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: You first._

 

_[01:43 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Mine's Ratatouille, if that makes you feel better._

[01:57 AM]

Me: A little. Asshole.

_[01:59 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Good. Now go to sleep, darling._

He refused to admit that talking with whoever he was talking to actually helped relax him. And when he found himself able to drift off again he also refused to admit that he didn’t mind the pet name either.

\---

**Friday, December 19th, 2014**

The next day, Derek found himself watching every Disney movie he could get his hands on since their last conversation got him in the mood to do so. Some of the movies made him nostalgic because they were ones he used to watch as a kid with his family, and others were new ones that he hadn’t seen yet and instantly after each one was over he knew that his mother and Laura would have loved them.

It made his heart ache more than he ever thought possible.

[10:58 AM]

Me: I've been watching Disney movies on Netflix all day because of you.

_[11:04 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Aw. I'm honored babe._

[11:06 AM]

Me: Stop it.

_[11:07 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Stop what?_

[11:08 AM]

Me: The terms of endearments.

_[11:10 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Sorry, sweetheart. I'll try._

[11:11 AM]

Me: Fuck off.

_[11:12 AM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: You first, beautiful._

But it was after a fairly new Disney movie had finished and he finally gave into tears that he really needed someone to talk to.

[03:39 PM]

Me: I just watched Up.

_[03:42 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Oh no._

[03:44 PM]

Me: I hadn't seen it before.

_[03:45 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Oh fuck. Is anyone with you?_

[03:45 PM]

Me: No.

[03:45 PM]

Me: Why would they make that a child's movie?

_[03:46 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: I know man. Hold on, I'll send you something to make you feel better._

_[03:48 PM]_ *attachment* (picture of a white bulldog lying on its back with its feet up in the air and its mouth open in sleep, its lips falling towards its closed eyes and teeth showing- also, a black bed comforter can be determined and it appears to be silk-like) _This is Bones. Yes, he sleeps with me and yes, he snores. And also yes, he always sleeps like this._

[03:49 PM]

Me: That's fucking adorable.

_[03:50 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Feel better?_

[03:50 PM]

Me: Yes.

_[03:51 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Good. Glad we could help._

[03:52 PM]

Me: Thanks. Sorry, if you were sleeping.

_[03:53 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: No problem, I was just getting into bed._

[03:54 PM]

Me: Okay. Night.

_[03:55 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: We can talk more if you want._

[03:55 PM]

Me: I'm good. Go the fuck to sleep.

_[03:56 PM]_

_Conceited Stalkerish Asshole: Alright. Goodnight, darling._

[03:58 PM]

Me: Night.

It was then that he realized that his stalker wasn’t as conceited or asshole-ish as he thought he was and Derek found himself wishing he knew who it was. Not just their name, but actually know them.

He saved the picture of Bones to his phone and made it his wallpaper. It felt right, even though he knew that he shouldn’t do it.

\---

**Monday, December 22nd, 2014**

It was a few days after the last messages that his stalker reached out to him again. Though Derek didn’t think it was for any reason other than the mysterious texter wanted to just hear from him.

_[12:02 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: You awake still?_

[12:04 AM]

Me: Always.

_[12:05 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: How was your Disney marathon?_

[12:06 AM]

Me: Epic and filled with shame.

_[12:08 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Shame because you actually enjoyed it?_

[12:10 AM]

Me: Maybe.

_[12:11 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I knew you were a big softy on the inside. I just had to keep digging._

[12:12 AM]

Me: Fuck off.

_[12:13 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: You first, babe. But I can tell now when you say that with affection._

[12:15 AM]

Me: Fuck. Off. No you can't.

_[12:16 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I so can, darling._

[12:17 AM]

Me: Asshole. I hate you.

_[12:18 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: No you don't._

It scared him how much he really didn’t.

\---

**Wednesday, December 24th, 2014**

It had come to a point where he was periodically checking his phone for a message from his stalker and some of the others had caught him at it, asking him if there was something important he was waiting to hear about. He brushed them off easily and they didn’t push but Derek had the feeling that Lydia wouldn’t be as easily swayed as the others since her expression became more curious after the initial brush off.

[02:03 PM]

Me: This is weird.

_[02:06 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: What is?_

[02:07 PM]

Me: This. Us. Us texting each other and I don't even know you.

_[02:09 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I'd say you know me better than you think. And we've both done weirder things in our lives._

[02:11 PM]

Me: Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know your name or what you look like or even where you are.

[02:12 PM]

Me: And what's freaking me out is how much I want to know.

_[02:14 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Is that a bad thing?_

[02:15 PM]

Me: Yes.

_[02:16 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Why?_

[02:18 PM]

Me: Because, a guy like me can't have nice things.

_[02:19 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Shut the fuck up. Of course you can._

[02:20 PM]

Me: No, I can't. Because when I do, bad things happen. And nine times out of ten, people get hurt or worse.

_[02:22 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I'm not going to be one of those people D. I can take care of myself._

[02:24 PM]

Me: That's what my sister used to say.

_[02:24 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Fuck, Derek. I'm sorry._

[02:26 PM]

Me: Me too. I can't do this anymore.

_[02:27 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: What are you talking about?_

_[02:31 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Derek?_

_[02:42 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: Answer me asshole._

He wanted to. God, he wanted to. But he didn’t.

_[06:03 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I had a shitty day and I feel like crap but I can't get to sleep because of you._

_[06:16 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: You're an idiot. And I'm a stubborn asshole, so I'm not just going to give up on whatever this was, is, and could be._

Derek didn’t know what to say to that, but he found himself hoping that his ‘stalker’ didn’t give up on him like everyone else would.

\---

**Thursday, December 25th, 2014**

Only mere hours after the last text came another, and Derek just knew that this guy wouldn’t disappoint him.

_[12:24 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: My middle name is Theodore. Merry Christmas._ *attachment* (Bones lying asleep under a lit up Christmas tree wearing a pair of antlers and a red sweater)

Derek couldn’t help but let one side of his mouth turn up at the corner and save the picture to his phone.

\---

**Friday, December 26th, 2014**

_[07:59 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: My favorite color is gray._

\---

**Saturday, December 27th, 2014**

_[04:42 PM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I’m an only child and I was adopted._

\---

**Sunday, December 28th, 2014**

_[12:20 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I'm actually a terrible person, but I've been trying to be better._

It took all of Derek’s self-control not to comment on that one. But he pulled through; even though he really wanted to tell his ‘stalker’ that he could already tell that he wasn’t a bad person. A bad person wouldn’t give a shit about Derek, so how could this guy possibly be a terrible person?

\---

**Monday, December 29th, 2014**

_[08:36 AM]_

_Thoughtful Asshole: I used to pretend that I was stupid because I didn't want to get picked on for getting straight A's._

This one made Derek scoff and shake his head, thinking that _he_ was an idiot. An adorable idiot.

\---

**Tuesday, December 30th, 2014**

_[05:49 PM]_

_I’m An Idiot: There are a lot of people that deserve an apology from me if they were ever forgiving enough to listen. My parents especially._

Derek nearly responded to that, though he deleted the draft before it could send. He hated himself after.

\---

**Wednesday, December 31st, 2014**

_[02:39 AM]_

_I’m An Idiot: I like the rain and anything that involves being in water._

Derek couldn’t help but think that it was beautiful that _he_ liked the rain.

\---

**Thursday, January 1st, 2015**

_[12:00 AM]_

_I’m An Idiot: Happy New Year._ *attachment* (Bones wearing a glittering silver top hat and red bow tie with his mouth open and tongue hanging out in a happy smile)

Derek again, saved the picture of the funny chubby dog to his phone and made it his wallpaper.

 

_[10:56 AM]_

_I’m An Idiot: I'm actually a nerd and I'm a sucker for chick flicks, but I'm also a jock so I guess I'm one of the lucky ones._

Derek laughed when he read that one and he just happened to still be at Lydia’s with the others while they crashed on every surface of Lydia’s house. He got curious looks and refused to acknowledge them.

\---

**Friday, January 2nd, 2015**

_[04:49 PM]_

_I’m An Idiot: I want to study Architecture and Historical Preservation in college, but my parents don't know that yet._

This one was a pleasant surprise and Derek wondered what kind of parents wouldn’t think that that was beautiful and wouldn’t be proud that their kid wanted to do something as amazing as that.

\---

**Sunday, January 4th, 2015**

_[01:03 AM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: Are you even reading these??_

Yes. He deleted that same draft six times.

\---

**Saturday, January 10th, 2015**

_[12:00 AM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: Happy birthday. xx_ *attachment* (Bones wearing a party hat and looking cross-eyed at the bright green icing that’s smeared on the tip of his nose- there is a vanilla cupcake with the same bright green icing sitting in front of him with an obvious bite taken out of it)

He was lying in bed when he received that one and he honestly forgot that his birthday was so soon. And he figured no one would remember, but _he_ did. And that made Derek nearly smile all day.

The others were properly freaked out.

And Derek saved that picture of Bones to his phone also, finding it sweet and adorable and wishing that he could have been there.

\---

**Monday, January 12th, 2015**

The next texts made Derek’s heart ache…

_[11:45 AM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: The first time I saw you, I stopped breathing._

_[02:38 PM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: The last time I saw you, I still couldn't breathe._

…and it still hasn’t stopped.

\---

**Wednesday, January 14th, 2015**

_[12:26 AM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: I wish I knew what your smile looked like._

Derek wished he could send a picture, but he didn’t have one and he couldn’t manage a smile anyway. Not with how depressed he felt lately.

\---

**Saturday, January 17th, 2015**

_[01:06 AM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: If you want me to leave you alone, you're going to have to tell me and not just ignore me._

Derek never wanted _him_ to leave him alone. So he didn’t send anything, knowing that sooner or later he would receive another text. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.

\---

**Tuesday, January 20th, 2015**

_[01:23 AM]_

_Beautiful Idiot: I've never worked this hard for anything in my life, and that's really saying something if you knew how insane I was at perfection. I used to think that my best wasn't good enough, that I wasn't good enough. But I don't think that anymore. And I think that if you gave me a chance, I'd be the best thing that could ever happen to you._

Derek already knew, without a doubt, that _he_ already was the best thing to ever happen to him.

\---

**Saturday, January 24th, 2015**

_[02:16 AM]_

_Beautiful Jackass: On our first date, I would cook for you and we would watch old black and white horror movies while we shared popcorn and Milk Duds on the couch. Bones would want to sit in our laps but he would settle for lying by our feet so we could be closer._

Derek ached for that to come true.

\---

**Sunday, January 25th, 2015**

_[12:54 AM]_

_Beautiful Jackass: I wouldn't kiss you first. Because I know how many times you've been hurt. I would rather wait until you felt comfortable enough with me and decided to make the first move._

He was already comfortable and he hated himself for not replying to such a considerate message when all he wanted to do was kiss _him_ stupid.

_[12:59 AM]_

_Beautiful Jackass: You're the only person I've ever thought about taking it slow with and that terrifies me sometimes._

It terrified him too.

\---

**Tuesday, January 27th, 2015**

_[01:08 AM]_

_Beautiful Jackass: I know you haven't been very social and I'm assuming you aren't sleeping well. If it's because of me, then tell me so. Otherwise, I'm never going to stop trying. I may be a 'conceited stalkerish asshole', but, I'm yours. I'm yours, and I'll never stop wishing you were mine._

Derek thinks he knows how _he_ has been being informed about his behavior, but he can’t seem to mind.

And he’s already _his_ though he can’t seem to say so through text.

\---

**Friday, January 30th, 2015**

_[02:12 AM]_

_My Jackass: I wonder how you look in the morning... hair tousled, eyes heavy, chin extra scruffy._

He ached to wake up next to _him_ just so _he_ could find out in person.

\---

**Saturday, January 31st, 2015**

_[01:43 AM]_

_My Jackass: I wonder what shade of green your eyes are in the moonlight through the bedroom window... I'd imagine the hazel turns softer and brighter all at once, like moss caught in a beam of starlight._

Derek forgot the last time someone made him blush. This could possibly be the first time ever actually and every time he reads the message over, it happens again and again.

He would have never guessed _he_ could be a poet. But the proof is saved to his phone and it grows with every passing text.

\---

**Monday, February 2nd, 2015**

_[12:48 AM]_

_My Jackass: I've realized a few things recently. Like how I've turned into a total sappy 'woe is me' jackass. And that you are just as stubborn and martyrish as I figured you were. And also that I literally can't stand being so far away from you because all I've wanted to do this past month is punch you in the face._

_[01:04 AM]_

_My Jackass: ...but I probably would have kissed you after._

Derek doesn’t think he would mind that at all.

\---

**Thursday, February 5th, 2015**

_[01:12 AM]_

_My Jackass: Sometimes I wonder if you're even getting these. Maybe you blocked my number by now. Maybe you just delete my messages before you even look at them. Maybe I'm just a masochist and I don't care either way, I just know that I have to keep doing this even if you never say anything back._

\---

**Sunday, February 8th, 2015**

_[12:23 AM]_

_My Jackass: I feel like I've over-stepped into harassment territory. And I don't even know if you've realized who I am yet._

He realized that quite a while ago.

_[01:04 AM]_

_My Jackass: I've taken pining to a whole new level and I don't blame you for not responding._

Derek blames himself though. And he feels like an idiot and a coward with every passing day that he doesn’t respond.

\---

**Wednesday, February 11th, 2015**

The next text is what really puts everything into motion for Derek; knowing that if he didn’t do something, he would lose _him_ before they even started.

_[12:54 AM]_

_My Jackass: I've never said the 'L' word before. I didn't think I was that kind of guy. But I've been wrong about a great many things before._

\---

**London, England**

**Saturday, February 14th, 2015**

He sends his last text on the most depressing day of the year, feeling like shit and wishing that he had more ice cream and chocolate in the house but he ate it all already. Cuddling with Bones and watching slasher flicks will just have to do because he doesn’t feel like going out to buy more.

[10:07 AM]

Me: Do I even have a chance?

When he actually gets a response, he nearly falls off the couch when he quickly fumbles towards the coffee table to reach his phone. Bones is properly offended with the abrupt disruption and scoffs at him before readjusting himself on the couch.

_[10:43 AM]_

_Darling Derek (Fucking Idiot): Yes._

[10:44 AM]

Me: Derek!

_[10:46 AM]_

_Darling Derek (Fucking Idiot): Look outside, Jackson._

Jackson stops breathing after reading the text and then jerks up off the couch and runs over to the bay window that looks out onto his street.

Standing there, on the sidewalk right in front of his front steps, is Derek Hale. There’s a duffle bag and what looks like a grocery bag sat at his feet and in one hand he’s holding his cell while the other holds a handful of what Jackson thinks are movies.

There’s a bit of an unsure upturn on the side of Derek’s mouth and he looks down at his phone for a moment and a second later, Jackson’s phone pings.

_[10:48 AM]_

_Darling Derek (Fucking Idiot): Happy Valentine's Day. xx_

Jackson has never smiled so big in his entire life.

He lets Derek see it through the window and sees Derek smile softly up at him before he’s running to his room in order to pull on a pair of pants from the floor. His heart is pounding in his chest and he can barely breathe but he manages to keep his claws in through sheer power of will as he races towards the stairs. Bones chases after him after he falls in the hallway with his pants halfway up his legs and he smiles brightly down at his dog-child when he stands back up.

“He’s here Bonesy!” He whispers excitedly and Bones tromps after him when he runs down the stairs to the first floor.

His parents are out, as usual, and he’s actually glad that that’s the case since he has no idea how he would even start to explain why Derek Hale was in London, for him.

He stops at the front door and breathes for a second before unlocking it and promptly throwing it open.

It has started to rain softly and Jackson can’t help but think that it makes this moment even more perfect as he walks down his front steps towards Derek.

He stops at the last step, just a mere two feet away from Derek and the older werewolf’s mouth turns up at the corner.

“Hey.” Derek says.

“H-hey.” Jackson swallows.

“Uh, I bought some things.” He says almost shyly as he puts his phone into his front pocket and then runs a hand through his wet hair.

“Yeah?” Jackson whispers, still disbelieving that this is even happening. Maybe he fell asleep with Bones on the couch and Evil Dead 2 is still playing on the TV. He might just be dreaming.

“Yeah.” Derek smiles softly. “I didn’t know what you would feel like making, so I played it safe and just bought the ingredients for chicken parmesan since I know that you like Italian. And I bought popcorn and about five boxes of Milk Duds.”

Jackson’s smiling even more now and Derek holds up the stack of movies in his hand.

“I hope Hitchcock is okay.” Derek says. “I brought Psycho, The Birds, Vertigo, and Rear Window. But we can watch whatever you want. If you still want to that is.”

Derek’s eyes are sincere yet unsure and Jackson is having none of that.

“I still want to.” He breathes and it’s just now that he realizes that his eyes are watering over.

This doesn’t happen to him. Nothing this good ever happens to him.

Derek grins; a real, wide, beautifully breathtaking smile and it makes Jackson’s heart race and his stomach feel heavy.

“It’s getting harder for me to keep my promise, you know.” Jackson says with a soft upturn of his lips.

Derek’s eyebrow quirks slightly in confusion. “What promise?”

“I said that I wouldn’t kiss you first.” Jackson supplies softly and Derek’s smile gets even brighter, if that’s even possible.

And then from one second to the next, Derek is in his space and the movies have vanished from his hands so he can grip Jackson’s hip with one hand while the other reaches up to cup his jaw. His actions are steady and unrushed and Jackson’s enhanced hearing is zoned in on the both of them; their mingled breathing, his racing heart, Derek’s pulse underneath his fingertips. He copies Derek’s actions with his own hands and grips Derek’s hip and jaw with slightly shaking fingers.

It’s as if they’re in that scene in a movie where the two main characters finally kiss for the first time. Like the background noise is silent and all you can hear is the thudding of their hearts and the erratic huffs of their breathing. And the scene is blurred around them and the only part of the frame that is focused is the space where their faces are almost touching and rays of sunlight come through the space between their mouths.

Jackson never knew he could like romance quite this much.

Derek’s thumb rubs across his wet chin as he looks at Jackson’s mouth and then he’s looking into Jackson’s eyes before he moves ever closer.

Their eyes close, then their noses brush, and then their lips meet.

It’s perfect and Jackson finally realizes why this scene would be such a big deal in a movie.

This kiss doesn’t feel like any kiss he has ever shared before. It’s heady and all-consuming. Derek’s lips are wet and soft, his hold is firm and grounding, and his scent is so sweet and enthralling and altogether something Jackson has never witnessed before.

Derek smells like warm grass, oak wood, rain water, and jasmine. He smells like _home_.

It’s hard to explain, but yet beautifully simple to understand. Derek feels like home. Smells like home. Tastes like home. Derek _is_ home.

And Jackson is never going to let him go.

They stand there, in the rain, on his front steps, for who knows how long, just kissing and holding each other. And when they break away for some much needed air, Jackson can’t help but smile.

And Derek does too; his hazel eyes soft and lashes collecting raindrops. It takes Jackson’s breath away.

“When did you figure it out?” Jackson asks; his voice quiet yet still audible in the small space between them.

Derek seems to hold him ever closer in the moments that pass as he smiles and runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

“When I realized that it was you? Or when I realized that I had fallen for you?” Derek asks and Jackson’s breath hitches as his heart starts to pound once again against his chest.

He swallows. “Both.” Jackson whispers.

“I figured out that it was you in late December, after you sent me that text about you claiming to be a terrible person but that you were trying to be better. And I just knew that it was you and it took every fiber of my being not to call you and cuss you out for saying that about yourself.”

Jackson smiles a little and Derek leans closer to run his nose along his cheek, their lips brushing briefly before Derek is leaning back to look in his eyes once again.

“And I realized that I had fallen for you just after my birthday, when you sent me those texts about the first time you saw me and the last time you saw me.”

“Yeah?” Jackson exhales and Derek grins.

“Yes.” He says.

“Not disappointed?” Jackson asks. “That it turned out to be me?”

Derek shakes his head and grips the back of Jackson’s neck. “Hell no. It’ll always be you.”

Jackson smiles, not knowing what to say and decides to kiss Derek again before the older werewolf can see that it’s not just the rain sliding down his face anymore.

It’s after a while of thorough kissing that ends far too soon, when they are interrupted by a bark coming from behind Jackson, and Derek leans back to look over his shoulder. And then Jackson realizes that in his haste to get to Derek, he forgot to shut the front door behind him.

He lets out an embarrassed chuckle and turns his head in order to look towards his front door.

Bones is sitting inside the open door, watching them with his head cocked to the side like they are an exhibit at the zoo that he finds far too intriguing. Jackson sticks his tongue out at him and Bones snorts before laying down right there in the doorway, resting his head on his front paws as he keeps watching them.

Jackson turns back to Derek who has a soft sort of smile on his lips as he looks back at him.

“Uh, that’s Bones.” Jackson says since he’s not sure what to say just yet.

Derek nods. “I know. I saved all the pictures you sent me.”

Jackson beams, “You did?”

“Of course I did.” Derek says softly, pulling him flush against his chest once again. “And thank you, for the pictures and not giving up on me. No one has ever truly cared about me enough to do something like that before.”

Jackson’s mouth turns into a more somber smile and he reaches up so both hands are framing Derek’s face.

“Then everyone else was fucking stupid.” He asserts quietly yet fiercely. “You were worth it- still are, and you always will be.” Jackson looks into those beautiful hazel eyes that he’s been dreaming about for months and he takes a breath, rubbing his thumbs reverently along Derek’s chin as he tries to keep his heart from pounding straight out of his chest.

“I love you, Derek.” Jackson breathes out in a quivering exhale. “And I’m always going to fight for you, no matter what.”

Derek’s eyes close for a moment before they open again and his brilliant hazel eyes are a little glassy as he smiles and leans forward, his forehead coming to rest against Jackson’s as he exhales, “I love you too.”

And Jackson grins, nice and bright and a bit deliriously happy. He pulls Derek forward, slanting their mouths together wetly due to the rain and Derek pulls him close, his arms wrapping around him and holding him fiercely. Jackson finds himself almost climbing up to wrap his legs around Derek but quickly stops himself, much to Derek’s amusement as he laughs when Jackson tugs his lips away.

“Come, come on, come inside.” Jackson says in a rush, wanting to take this inside, away from the prying eyes of his neighbors and the general public walking by on the sidewalk.

Derek chuckles as Jackson bends down and picks up the grocery bag with the movies sitting on top of it and runs up the steps of his house.

Jackson looks back at Derek over his shoulder and smiles, watching Derek quickly grab his duffle off the sidewalk and take two steps at a time after him.

Bones hops up and moves out of their way when they stumble through the door and Jackson closes it behind them, tugging Derek by the sleeve towards the kitchen.

He quickly puts everything either in the fridge or in the pantry and then grins at Derek before pulling him through the hall and up the stairs.

Jackson turns towards Derek after he takes Derek’s bag and sets it on the couch in his personal living room. “Do you wanna take a shower?” He asks, and Derek smiles down at him, his wet hair matted to his forehead.

“Are you joining me?” He smirks and Jackson tugs him forward by his slightly soaked leather jacket.

“I’d like to, that’s why I asked.”

Derek’s smirk turns into a smile. “Good.” He whispers before leaning down and nipping at Jackson’s mouth before it opens willingly to him.

Jackson sighs, he actually sighs, though he will never admit to it if Derek called him on it. But Derek doesn’t. Instead, he licks into Jackson’s mouth and pulls him close; lifting him up off the floor and Jackson wraps his legs around Derek’s waist.

Jackson loves the feel of Derek’s hands holding him up underneath his ass as he grips Derek’s nape and the back of his head, tugging on his wet hair lightly. Derek growls softly into his mouth and Jackson chuckles as he pulls away to look down at him.

“Aw, babe, that’s adorable.” He laughs and Derek glares up at him though there’s no heat behind it.

“Fuck off.” He says and Jackson beams, cupping Derek’s face before leaning forward with a smile.

“You first.” He whispers reverently.

And Derek looks up at him with soft, loving eyes and a brilliant smile before he kisses him again.

 

Much later, after a shared warm shower with languid kissing and heavy petting, Jackson and Derek curl up on the couch in Jackson’s living room. They’re both wearing thin sleeping pants and plain t-shirts so they don’t get too hot while Jackson rests with his back against Derek’s chest, the older werewolf’s legs framing his and his arms about Jackson’s waist. The opening titles of Psycho plays on the flat screen across from them.

Jackson leans his head back against Derek’s shoulder in order to look up at him.

“You’re actually here.” He whispers, filled with a wondrous disbelief.

Derek’s arms tighten around him and one of his hands trail up to cover Jackson’s heart. Jackson runs his hands over Derek’s arms until his hands cover Derek’s and then lace their fingers together and Derek holds them tight.

Then Derek looks down at him with soft hazel eyes and an upturned mouth. “I am and I don’t plan on leaving until you ask me to.”

“Well then,” Jackson pushes his face up and trails his nose along Derek’s throat and beneath his chin. “I hope you packed enough clothes to last you forever.”

Derek hums and Jackson can feel it against his back and under his nose as Derek bends his head down to kiss his jaw and then trace his lips over his cheek.

“I can always buy more.”

Jackson closes his eyes and almost sighs from the feeling of Derek’s warm breath caressing his face. He pushes up into it until he finds himself shifting and turning in Derek’s arms until their face to face and he’s straddling Derek’s thighs.

He opens his eyes and finds Derek gazing up at him with heat in his eyes and tongue wetted lips. And it’s honestly the hottest thing he has ever seen. And he has seen Derek naked, not twenty minutes ago.

Jackson bites his bottom lip and Derek’s eyes track the movement. And then Jackson is leaning down just as Derek starts to lean up.

They kiss hungrily, tongues merging and teeth clashing and Jackson wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders in order to run his fingers into Derek’s hair and grip it firmly.

He leans back to breathe, his heart beating fast and soundly in his ears, in sync with Derek’s.

He swallows before he opens his eyes, his nose still touching Derek’s as they breathe in each other’s air.

Derek’s hazel eyes are darker than before, aflame with an intense heat. Jackson swallows again.

“I’ve never wanted to kiss someone, just to be kissing them before.” He says and it makes Derek smile.

“Then keep kissing me.”

And so he does.

 

After they have eaten and watched Psycho and Rear Window, let lag catches up with Derek and he falls asleep on the couch with his arm around Jackson.

And Jackson, since he promised to update Lydia and Danny about how ‘The Derek Situation’ was going; took their picture with his phone and sent it to his best friends. And he also made the picture his wallpaper.

[04:36 PM]

Me: Best V-Day ever!

_[04:37 PM]_

_Danny: Congrats man. I’m so jealous right now. Pet his abs for me._

_[04:37 PM]_

_Lydia: Pet them, lick them, scratch them, and bite them for all I care. It’s about fucking time._

Jackson just laughs and tosses his phone onto the coffee table before turning into Derek’s warmth and closing his eyes.

Derek’s arm tightens around him and the older werewolf’s head curls towards him and rests its nose in his hair and Derek sighs in his sleep.

Jackson smiles, finally feeling like he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this and if you have the time, kind constructive criticism is appreciated. Kudos is love.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under- racheld93.
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
